


Steca One-Shots

by Weasel26



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship, Love, Music
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weasel26/pseuds/Weasel26
Summary: All these one or two shots will include steca as the main focus point. Some will include them romantically or just based on there friendship. These will be random ideas, inspired by other stuff or when I'm having writers block with my other stuff.Hope you enjoy! :)
Relationships: Emily Junk & Beca Mitchell, Stacie Conrad & Beca Mitchell, Stacie Conrad/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

Hey guys!

A lot of these stories will pin Chloe as the bad guy and some will have both Chloe and Aubrey as the bad guys together. All these stories will be centered around steca since that is my favorite ship!!

If you have any suggestions just LMK :)

A lot of the titles and one/ two shots will be from songs I love ;)

Others will just be random stuff.


	2. Wicked Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wicked Games- The Weeknd

Here Beca was in her best friends room at two in the morning once again feeling down about a certain redhead.

"Come on B, why don't you just forget about her already." Stacie said as she sat next to Beca.

Beca looked up at her "Don't you think I've tried that Stace? I've tried so many fucking times already but no matter what I do it doesn't work."

Stacie wrapped an arm around her shoulders "I know, but this isn't doing you any good."

Chloe had gone out another date tonight and still hadn't come back which only meant one thing. And Beca being madly in love with the redhead couldn't handle this anymore.

"I know this Stace. It's not easy ok, I've been in love with this girl for the past year and I can't just get over it like that. Trust me I wish I could." Beca said leaning into the taller girl.

"Have you talked to her? About all this?" Stacie asked as she rested her head against Beca's.

Beca nodded "Twice actually. The first time was during CR's birthday last year, and she said she didn't feel the same. The second was after when we first got back this year."

"Really? What did she say?" Stacie asked.

"She just said that she doesn't see me that way. I'll always be her best friend and that she'll love me deeply." Beca said sadly.

"I'm sorry B. She's really shitty if you ask me." Stacie said.

"Why do you say that?" Beca asked moving her head to look at Stacie in the eyes.

"Because of the way she is with you. All the hand holding and hugs she gives you. The constant flirting I mean everyone can see that. She always acts like she's attracted to you and wants you. That's why everyone always says the shit they do about you two. But the fact that she knows your feelings towards her and still does that is seriously a bitch move on her part." Stacie answered.

"Look Stace I know this. It's part of her wicked game that I can't seem to stop playing." Beca sighed.

"If you know then why the fuck do you still play? I mean I know you, you don't take shit from anyone. So why play?" Stacie asked.

"Because I'm in love with that girl. I have been since she barged into my shower last year. We got so damn close so quick and like you said she just made me feel like she wanted me. She's got this like spell on me that I can't break. She's just Chloe fucking Beale." Beca said as she fell back on the bed "What am I going to do?".

Stacie sighed "I don't know B. If only you could just start new somewhere and not have to worry about money."

Beca perked up "That's it Stace!"

Stacie looked confused "What is?"

"Start over. The internship I told you about, they have an opening in Colorado and told me if I want it they'll pay for my living." Beca said.

Stacie looked at her in disbelief "You're not actually thinking about just packing and going are you?"

"Yes Stace. You said it yourself I need to get over her and what better way than to get away from her and focus on my career." Beca said.

"Beca that's insane." Stacie said.

"I'm done playing this game Stace. I'm going and that's that." Beca said sternly.

Stace sighed "Fine, when do we leave?"

"We?" Beca raised a brow.

"Yes we. We're a team, and I'm not breaking this up after ten years of friendship. I'll just transfer schools." Stacie said.

"I'll make the calls, thank god for the time difference." Beca said as she pulled out her phone.

Stacie shook her head, she couldn't believe that she was even in this position. She couldn't believe that Chloe had been doing Beca like this, she just thought Beca hadn't talked to Chloe knowing how awkward Beca could be with stuff like that. Here she thought along with everyone else that Chloe actually did want Beca but no, that wasn't the case. It was actually the opposite, Chloe was just playing Beca and stringing her along.

Stacie was getting mad at the thought of someone hurting and treating her best friend like they were nothing. Beca deserved the world in Stacie's eyes, especially after everything that small girl had gone through. She really thought Chloe was going to be good for her, but she's caused so much hurt for Beca.

Beca reappeared "Alright were all good, we have a flight at 6am."

Stacie nodded "Alright so pack the necessities I guess."

Beca shrugged "You're the one with all the wardrobe."

After spending close to thirty minutes packing they headed downstairs and left their bags by the door. Some Bellas were in the kitchen and looked at them confused.

"Alright might as well get this over with." Beca said.

Beca explained to CR, Amy and Emily about the whole Chloe situation but told them not to turn on the redhead. She didn't want Chloe being seen as a bad guy or having everyone turn against her. The three girls completely understood where Beca was coming from and why Stacie was going with her. Beca promised to still send mixes for them and told them that she would keep in constant contact with them.

They were waiting outside for the Uber when Chloe showed up. Stacie rolled her eyes at the sight of the redhead who didn't even bother to straighten herself up. It was clear as day that she just got done with a hookup and that made Stacie even more mad.

"Whoa what's with the bags?" Chloe asked confused.

Stace looked at Beca who just nodded "I got it." Beca said quietly.

She turned to Chloe "We're leaving."

Chloe's eyes went wide in shock "What do you mean you're leaving?" She shrieked.

"I mean we're leaving. I got an internship and accepted it." Beca shrugged. Beca had turned into her defensive mode and was trying to show this wasn't hard on her.

Chloe rushed to Beca's side, but Stacie got in the way "Stacie can you please move."

Stacie shook her head "Nope your good where you're at."

Beca tugged at Stacie's shirt "I got this legs. Thank you but I got to do this."

Stacie looked at Beca and reluctantly nodded and sat back down besides Beca.

"Look Chloe I can't do this anymore. I need to get out of here, I can't take this anymore. You know how I feel, and I need to put distance between us." Beca said.

"Beca we've been through this already. I don't know why you insist we need space when everything is great. We're best friends Becs." Chloe sighed.

Stacie scoffed "That's it." She got up and looked Chloe right in the eyes "Listen Beale, that girl right there is so madly in love with you that it's literally hurting her at this point. Even after you know this you keep on stringing her along like it's all good, but it's not good."

"Stacie what-" Chloe started, but Stacie put a hand up silencing her.

"Shut the fuck up. You said you two are best friends? No she's been your best friend, but you've been everything but that to her. Despite the way she feels about you she's always been by your side through all your bullshit. But you? You've been nothing but a heartless inconsiderate bitch. It's one thing to not feel the same way, that is ok, and you could work around that. But you constantly flirt with her and give her hope that maybe you feel the same way towards her, that right there is called stringing someone along. You're just playing her at that point, and I'll be dammed if I let you do that to my best friend." Stacie said with the angriest glare and threatening voice.

Chloe crossed her arms "I don't constantly flirt with her. That's just how I am."

Stacie laughed "Are you shitting me Beale? You're constantly touching her, holding her hands, hugging her, cuddling her, giving her kisses and making all these winky smiley faces at her. If that isn't flirting then I don't know what is."

Chloe groaned and looked at Beca who was looking at her shoes "Beca please don't do this." Chloe pleaded.

Stacie chuckled "What's wrong Beale? Afraid to lose your personal ego booster? That's all she is to you right? Just someone to boost your ego. Someone to make you feel good, someone to manipulate, someone to have as a fall back plan?" Stacie shook her head "No more, we're leaving and that's that." Stacie said as she gave Chloe a slight shove and grabbed her stuff as there Uber just arrived "Come on B." Stacie called out.

Beca got up and grabbed her bags, but Chloe held her arm "Please Becs, I need you." Chloe pleaded desperately.

Beca shook her head "I'm done playing these wicked games Chloe." ****


	3. You should be sad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You should be sad- Halsey

"Ladies and gentlemen this what we've been waiting for! The debut of Beca Mitchell's new song called 'You should be sad' stay tuned as Beca herself has a special message at the end. Here we go enjoy." The radio host said before fading away.

Chloe who had been on her way to a meeting stopped and pulled over. Chloe and Beca had dated for five years before Chloe ultimately broke up with Beca as soon as she got a taste of Hollywood. Even though it was Beca who pretty much made Chloe's career. Beca had talked to an executive she was great friends with at 20th Century Studio, and he had given Chloe a small role in a movie. Now Chloe is one of the main characters in the X-Men franchise. Chloe turned up the radio a bit and paid close attention to the words.

_"I wanna start this out and say_   
_I gotta get it off my chest_   
_Got no anger, got no malice_   
_Just a little bit of regret."_

Regret? Chloe thought.

" _No, you're not half the girl you think that you are_  
 _And you can't fill the hole inside of you with money, fame and cars_  
 _I'm so glad I never ever had a baby with you_  
 _'Cause you can't love nothin' unless there's somethin' in it for you."_

Chloe at this point was trying to keep the pain and tears from showing.

" _And I had no warnin'_  
 _About who you are_  
 _I'm just glad I made it out without breakin' down_  
 _And then ran so fuckin' far_  
 _That you would never ever touch me again_  
 _Won't see your alligator tears_  
 _'Cause, no, I've had enough of them."_

_"I feel so sad_   
_You should be sad_   
_You should be_   
_You should be sad_   
_You should be_   
_You should be_   
_You should be."_

"Hello my crazy fans! Thank you so much for all the love and support you all have shown throughout the past four years it's been a crazy ride and I couldn't have asked for better fans. This is the latest song I've made, and it was a bit tough, but I felt like this could be helpful for anyone going through or who has gone through something similar. To anyone who's been there I just want to say that it truly does better, and I hope I can be proof of that."

"That was 'You should be sad' by non-other than Beca Mitchell. Go on and stream it across all platforms right now and show support for our favorite girl. Don't forget to catch our one on one interview with Beca airing tomorrow morning." The host said.

Chloe just sat there in here car staring at the screen of her radio. She always held a bit of hope that Beca and her can reconcile, but clearly that wasn't happening. She was happy that Beca was doing as good as she ever had been, but she still regretted leaving her. She opened her phone when she got an alert from a co-worker saying to check her Instagram. That's when she saw it, Stacie and Beca had both announced that they had been dating for the past four months. They had posted a photo of the two kissing with the caption saying "It gets better."


	4. Stacy's Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stacy's Mom- Fountains of Wayne

Beca currently bored beyond belief as she was in Stacie's room, her girlfriend of two years. They had started dating back in junior year of high school and the two were now finishing up freshmen year of college. Stacie was working on some scientific mumbo jumbo that Beca swore was gibberish. Beca was laying down face first in Stacie's bed waiting for her girlfriend to finish, so they can do something together. Beca popped her up and put her hand under her chin.

"Baby?" Beca asked.

Stacie hummed "What's up love?"

"Are you almost done?" Beca asked.

Stacie sighed "Not really babe. I only have three questions left, but each question involves multiple questions in one. So I don't know."

Beca groaned "Baby I'm bored and just want to spend time with you."

Stacie stopped what she was doing and spun around "I know love, but I really just want to get this over with. This is literally all I have left then we can have the whole weekend to ourselves."

Beca groaned again and let her face fall again into the sheets.

"I'll try to be done soon. Work on music or something in the meantime." Stacie said as she spun back around.

Beca smirked "Music huh?"

Stacie nodded "Yeah Bec."

"If you say so." Beca said as she sat up.

Beca had instantly known just what she wanted to do. She was going to do one of her favorite things in the world, annoy her beautiful girlfriend. And Beca knew what would annoy her the quickest.

"Hey Stacie?" Beca asked.

"Yes Beca?" Stacie asked back.

"Can I come over after school?" Beca said in a song like voice.

Stacie groaned "Please don't."

"We can hang around by the pool, did your mom get back from her business trip?" Beca sang out loud.

Stacie dropped her pen "Babe!" Stacie exclaimed as she spun around to face her girlfriend.

Beca grinned "Is she there, or is she trying to give me the slip?"

Stacie stomped her foot "Beca Mitchell!"

"Stacy's mom has got it goin on!" Beca sang loudly.

Stacie shot out of her seat and Beca shot off the bed running towards the door. She ran towards the dinning table and stood at one end while Stacie stood in the other side.

"She's all I want! And I've waited for so long!" Beca continued on.

Stacie glared "Beca." Stacie said in a warning voice "Stop."

Nothing annoyed Stacie more than this stupid song. Well except for when her girlfriend sang it, Stacie knew Beca was doing this out of boredom but still annoyed her to death.

"Stacy, can't you see?" Beca said grinning.

"Finish that verse, and you'll be seeing the single life quick." Stacie glared as she started circling around the table causing Beca to circle the other side. The two were currently just circling the table.

"Oh baby you know you'll never leave me." Beca grinned.

"You're testing your limits Mitchell." Stacie shot back.

Beca chuckled "I'm a limit pusher." Beca shrugged.

"You're a patience pusher." Stacie groaned.

"That's what makes me, me." Beca said.

Stacie sighed "Yeah I know." Stacie stopped her movements "Look my love, I really need to finish those questions. After that we can do whatever you want." Stacie said.

Beca smirked "You know what I want baby girl."

Stacie shook her head and chuckled "Of course that's what you want." Stacie looked at her girlfriend "Well if you're a good girl then I'll treat you right." Stacie said seductively as she backed away towards her room.

Beca quickly followed and sat back down on the bed "You know I was talking about your mom. But you'll do." Beca joked.

"Rebecca." Stacie said in a warning tone.


	5. Never Again

Stacie was in the middle of her workout in her off campus apartment that she shared with her lifelong best friend Beca. The two had gotten this apartment for their sophomore year of college after deciding it would be better for the two. Beca in the meantime was out with a boy they had met last year, Dalton. The two girls met him during orientation last year and ever since he has been infatuated with Beca. He always tried to get her to be his girlfriend and was relentless in his pursuit. Finally, after almost a year and a half Beca reluctantly agreed. Stacie found it odd considering Beca's current situation with her sexuality.

But Stacie being Beca's best friend let it go and just told her to call her if anything. She was just about to finish when all of a sudden the front door opened revealing Beca and Dalton. More like an angry Dalton and a shaken up Beca. Stacie raised a brow and paused her music.

"Huh what's wrong Becs?" Stacie asked confused and concerned.

"You're what's wrong." Dalton said agitated.

Stacie furrowed her brows "Me?" She looked over at Beca.

"Hey don't look her way!" Dalton said in the same agitated tone.

"I'm sorry I can look at her all I want. Now tell me what I've done." Stacie said with an eye roll.

"A year and a half, that's how long I've been waiting for this moment. That's how long I've been waiting to finally be with Beca! It was finally about to happen but no you somehow managed to fuck it up!" Dalton raged.

Stacie nodded slowly still not knowing what the hell he was talking about. She decided to stay quiet and see where exactly he was going with this.

That was until he grabbed Beca by the wrist and dragged her in front of him.

"You want to say what happened or should I?" Dalton asked.

Dalton was treating Beca how a parent treats their kid when they force them to admit to something. Stacie watched as her best who was as tough as they came and never backed down from anyone suddenly look shaken and afraid. Stacie had never seen her best friend look like this before and that was worrisome.

It was quiet for a few before Dalton spoke up "I guess I'll tell her. After countless attempts of pursuing -"

"Pleading." Beca mumbled under her breath eating an intense glare from Dalton and a chuckle from Stacie.

" _Pursuing_ her, she finally agreed to give me a chance, and she agreed to sleep with me. I was about to sleep with Beca fucking Mitchell but no you fucked everything up!" Dalton yelled.

"Oh my god are you ever going to just say what the fuck I did exactly?" Stacie said annoyed.

"She said your name! Yeah, in the middle of everything whose name does she fucking say? Stacie! That's who." Dalton said pissed.

Stacie was quiet for a minute before she started to laugh as hard as possible. She was completely bent over in a laughing fit. This caused Beca to chuckle some.

"Stop laughing! It's not a fucking joke!" Dalton shouted. The laughing was only making him more agitated and pissed.

Stacie got up right and took a few breaths "Oh baby boy this is absolutely fucking hysterical. And what makes it better is you coming here and what? Trying to confront me? I don't know what you were trying to accomplish with that. I'm sorry you didn't get your little pity fuck since we all know that's all you can get." Stacie said as she approached Beca and wrapped an arm around her "Hey how did all this happen?" She asked Beca softly.

"I let it slip that I might be gay, and he threatened to out me." Beca said softly.

At this revelation fire burned in Stacie's eyes in a way that Beca had never seen. Beca had seen Stacie get heated before but not like this, Stacie looked like a pissed demon that just shot through hell fire. Stacie slowly removed herself from the embrace and faced Dalton. She slowly marched up to him and got in his face.

"You blackmailed her? You blackmailed my fucking best friend!" Stacie grabbed him by the collar and shoved him against the door "You are the biggest piece of shit I've ever laid my eyes on, you are nothing but a low life. A pathetic excuse of a man who can only get a girl by blackmail or begging. You don't deserve that beautiful kind soul right there." Stacie said pointing to Beca "No girl deserves this, you don't mess with someone's sexuality EVER!" Stacie backed away but not before delivering a knee below the belt causing the boy to drop down in pain.

Stacie being down and grabbed a handful of hair "Now here's what we're going to do, you WILL leave Beca and myself alone. You will NOT mention her sexuality to ANYONE or else your balls will be meeting with the heels of my stilettos, trust me those things can crush grapes like no one's business. They will do damage. Now when I let go you will leave, and will NEVER AGAIN come near us." Stacie said in a menacing voice.

Dalton nodded and Stacie pushed his head down against the floor for good measure. Dalton quickly darted out of the apartment and ran towards his car before Stacie slammed the door shut.

Stacie turned around and looked towards her best friend. Beca gave a smile and approached Stacie before tightly hugging her and burying her face in Stacie's chest.

"Thank you." Beca said.

Stacie smiled and calmed down returning the embrace placing a kiss on the top of Beca's head "Of course love. No one deserves that let alone you. My best friend deserves nothing but love and respect."

The embrace broke and Stacie smiled "Now about you saying my name."


	6. Video Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Video Games- Lana Del Rey

Stacie came home from her meeting at the lab and was looking forward to spending time with her amazing girlfriend, Beca. When she walked through the two large glass doors she walked into the kitchen and dropped her bag and keys. She looked around and heard the surround sound coming from the game room meaning one thing, Beca was in the same state she had left her in. Beca was of course playing video games, something she's been doing non-stop recently. Stacie groaned and made her way up the stairs and towards the game room. Opening the door she saw Beca headphones on and all sitting in front of her 60-inch TV and the PS4 on. Ever since Modern Warfare came out Beca has been on it 24/7, and it was starting to annoy Stacie.

"Hey baby I'm home." Stacie says.

Beca just gives a small nod keeping her eyes and attention locked into the game. Stacie sighed and shook her head. Nothing again, Stacie was determined to get her girlfriend off this stupid game.

She bent down and gave Beca a kiss on the cheek "Hey baby, are you hungry?" Stacie asked.

Beca shook her head and didn't even break her focus.

"Thirsty?" Stacie asked trying to get Beca to use her words.

Once more all she received was a shake of the head. Stacie looked over to the TV and watched for a few trying to understand the appeal of it. She knew how popular the game was, but she didn't see the appeal of it, Stacie enjoyed playing video games, but she was more into fighting games like Mortal Kombat. Shooters are something she couldn't get into.

"Is there anything you need?" Stacie asked.

Receiving another shake she gave up and walked away with a groan. She went to the master bedroom to change out of her work clothes. She went into the walk in closet and her eyes landed on the perfect thing. This was just what she needed to break her girlfriends attention from that game. Stacie was about to go full on Stacie Conrad and put her goodies to good use. Looking herself over once more she smirked and sprayed some perfume on and made her way back to the game room.

She entered the room and stood behind Beca for a few to observe. Beca was mumbling and cursing at the other players and teammates, something that always made Stacie laugh. Beca was currently in the middle of a kill streak and was trying to get number 11 before Stacie finally had enough. She took three large strides and stood in front of her girlfriend.

"Stace! I can't see!" Beca shouted trying to move her head to see past her taller girlfriend.

Stacie just kept on moving in front of Beca's eyesight laughing.

"Babe! Come on I'm in the middle of a kill streak!" Beca complained.

Once again all Stacie did was move into her field of view.

Beca ended up getting sniped, and she tossed the controller down ready to give Stacie a piece of her mind till she caught sight of her girlfriend.

"Oh fuck." Beca whispered staring her girlfriend up and down.

Stacie had put on some black lace lingerie with a red lace robe. She took a few steps closer to let Beca get a whiff of her favorite perfume that Stacie had.

"What is this for?" Beca asked still eyeing Stacie like a hawk.

Stacie licked her lips before bringing them next to Beca's ear "This? Oh, this is to show you what you've been missing."

Beca held her breath "What do you mean?"

Stacie chuckled before running a finger down Beca's torso "See ever since you got that new game of yours, you've been so distracted that we haven't had any time to have some fun."

"I'm sorry babe, I've just been trying to level up." Beca said.

Stacie bit Beca's earlobe "You have any idea how much sexual frustration I have that I want to release between work and that stupid game taking up all your time?" Stacie asked seductively.

"I think I have an idea." Beca breathed out.

"Well then you're going to make up for being sorry." Stacie said pulling back and staring at Beca "All night long."

Beca nodded slowly before Stacie spoke up again "Now be a good girl and head to the room." Stacie said in the same seductive tone.

Beca nodded before rushing out of the room and towards the bedroom.

Stacie chuckled and shook her head then walked over to the PS4 turning it off "Nothing can defeat Stacie Conrad and the hunter. Not even video games."


	7. One Call Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Call Away- Charlie Puth

"Stace?" Beca answered her phone looking over to the clock on her bedside table "It's 2am what's up?" She asked tiredly.

Stacie sniffled a couple of times "Bec? Ca-can you please come over?" Stacie asked trying to hold the tears in.

Beca quickly shot up from the bed hearing her best friend in the broken state "Stace what happened?" She asked frantically.

"Please I-I'll tell you here. Can you pl-please come?" Stacie asked quietly.

Beca who at this point had quickly thrown on a pair of sweats and a hoodie with her slides snatched her keys and wallet "Yeah of course, be there in 10. Do you want me to stay on the phone?" She asked as she locked her front door and sprinted to her car.

"Yes please." Stacie said softly.

Beca had never heard her best friend speak in this tone. Stacie had sounded like someone told her that her mom had passed. She sounded to broken and defeated. Beca had a million thoughts running through her head.

"I just made a left on Oak wood." Beca said. Beca had been telling Stacie her every turn and every time she passed a street to reassure the other girl she was on her way.

Exactly 10 minutes later after Beca pretty much was going 20mph over the speed limit had finally pulled into Stacie's driveway. She quickly shut the car off and locked it before sprinting towards the door and using her spare key to the house to open the door. When she was in she dropped her keys on the entry table and sprinted over to her best friend who was curled up on the floor.

"Hey hey hey, what's wrong?" Beca asked softly as she dropped down next to the crying girl.

Stacie instinctively threw her arms around the smaller girls neck and cried into Beca's chest. Beca softly returned the embrace and placed a couple of kisses on top of Stacie's head whispering "It's alright, I'm here." A couple of times.

After a few moments Beca spoke softly "What happened baby girl?"

Stacie sniffled and looked at Beca "He- he cheated."

Beca held her tighter "Did you walk in on it?"

Stacie nodded "He said these things just happen."

Beca ran a hand through Stacie's hair "I'm sorry Stace, he's a fucking idiot for not realizing he had the most perfect girl in the world." Beca said softly.

The two stayed curled up on the floor for a few more minutes with Stacie still in tears and Beca trying to calm her down.

"Come on Stace, lets go lay in bed." Beca said softly standing up and pulling the taller girl along.

Once in Stacie's room Beca kicked off her slides before climbing into the bed. Stacie cuddled into Beca's side with soft sobs coming free every now and then. Beca ran a hand through the taller girls hair and softly sang one of Stacie's favorite songs.

 _"Cause it makes me that much stronger_  
 _Makes me work a little bit harder_  
 _It makes me that much wiser_  
 _So thanks for making me a fighter."_ Beca softly sang the chorus from Christina Aguilera's "Fighter" a song Stacie loved and also a song Beca always listened to when she was down. After a couple more lines Stacie started to hum along with Beca. They finished the rest of the song before Stacie spoke softly.

"Thank you." Stacie said.

"Don't mention it." Beca replied.

Stacie shifted so she could look Beca in the eye "Seriously Bec, thank you for always being there for me no matter the time or place. I know I can be a bit much and I always find myself in these situations, but you're always there so thank you." Stacie said sincerely.

Beca smiled "Stace I'm your best friend dude. It's my job to be there for you 24/7/365 no matter what. I would never just leave you to deal with stuff alone no matter how minor or major it is. And hey you are a bit much, but I wouldn't have you any other way." Beca joked.

The two laid down "I'm only one call away Stace, always. Just know no matter what that you're never alone. You always got me."


	8. Ice Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice Box- Omarion

"God Beca!" Stacie said tired of the constant back and forth. Beca and Stacie were in a weird situation, they both had feelings for one another but Beca couldn't get the past out of her head. The two would fuss and fight often over their situation.

"I'm sorry Stacie I know this is always my fault, but you have to understand where I'm coming from." Beca said as she plopped on the sofa.

Stacie sat on the table in front of her "Hey, I do ok."

Beca looked at her "It's just these memories I got, I can't get them out of my head."

Stacie sat there and nodded "I know Bec." Truth is that Chloe had really ruined Beca. The girl sitting in front of Stacie was nothing like the girl she used to know. Beca was never afraid or hesitant to get the girl she wanted. Chloe and Beca dated for 5 and a half years before Chloe suddenly broke it off claiming that she wasn't feeling the relationship. Come to find out that she left Beca the moment her career took off.

"It's just if someone can do that after almost six years than anyone can just come in my life and fuck it up even more." Beca said still looking at the taller girl.

"You know I'm not like her Bec. I've known you since middle school, almost fifteen years of friendship. I don't give a shit about your fame or status, I only care about you." Stacie said as she held Beca's hand.

Beca wished she could just get over the past and the memories that haunted her, but it proved to be harder than she ever thought. She really did love Stacie and want to be with the taller girl, but she was still afraid that history can repeat itself. She didn't and couldn't lose Stacie, not after fifteen years of being best friends.

"I know Stace I honestly do. Truth is that I want this, and I want to let you in and try, but I can't get past this. Every time I think of jumping in the memories flood back in." Beca said playing with the ring on Stacie's middle finger.

"You can't let the past keep you from moving on." Stacie said.

"Don't you think I know that. Don't you think I want to get over this shit and be happy?" Beca said getting tired of hearing people tell her that.

"I never said you didn't Beca. I'm just saying your letting this consume you. The old Beca would have moved on and shown that person that she didn't need them." Stacie replied.

"Well I'm sorry that I'm not the Beca you knew ok. Life changes people and love fucks with people." Beca said back a bit bitterly.

Stacie just sighed and took a deep breath "Listen Bec, I really don't want to fight anymore." Stacie got up has she finished speaking.

"So that's it? You're just going to walk away?" Beca asked.

Stacie looked back "Yes Beca, before this escalates again. I want this, I really do. More than anything, but I'm tired of the back and forth. I don't like arguing with you, and you know that."

Beca shook her head "Now you sound like her." Beca said quietly, but Stacie still heard it.

"Are you serious? Did you just compare me to her of all people?" Stacie asked taken back.

Beca groaned "I-" Beca stopped to take a deep breath "I didn't mean it like that Stace, I just meant she would say the same shit and look what happened."

Stacie shook her head "Get it through that thick stubborn skull of yours, I'm not like her and I never will. When you want to talk you know where to find me." Stacie said then walked towards her room closing her door and sliding down the door.

Beca threw her head back against the couch and mentally scolded herself.

"God why can't I just get this shit right. Why can't I just let the past fucking go." Beca thought to herself.

Stacie meanwhile leaned her head against the door and shut her eyes tight "Why why why can't things just go right. Why can't she see that I'm not like the others and won't do her wrong." Stacie thought to herself as a few tears spilled out. All this arguing was starting to get to Stacie, she truly did hate fighting with Beca. It would always make her sad and seeing the state her best friend and the girl she was in love with was in wasn't making things better for her.

After a few minutes of cooling down Beca got up and knocked on Stacie's door "Stace, can you open up please?" Beca asked but was met with nothing but silence.

After a few moments of silence she spoke up again "Look I'm sorry for comparing the two of you, I just want to talk now that I've cooled off. Please just open up." Beca said.

Stacie reached over her head and unlocked the door as she moved to the side.

Beca walked in and closed the door taking a seat in front of the taller girl "Hey why are you crying?" Beca asked softly wiping a few tear stains off Stacie's cheek.

"Because I'm exhausted of this Bec. I don't like fighting with you plus I just want you to be happy." Stacie said sadly looking down.

Beca lifted her head by placing her index finger under Stacie's chin "Listen, I'm sorry ok. I don't mean to take out my pain, anger and frustration out on you, but sometimes I just can't help it. It's just my heart can't take any more false hope and fake love. Ever since Chloe I just feel like there's this icebox where my heart is supposed to be, and I can't help feeling like I can't trust no one." Beca said.

"But I've never given a reason not to." Stacie said.

"I know sweetie I know. I thought she wouldn't and look where I'm at. I opened up to her and bared my heart and soul to that girl just for her to do me dirty." Beca said.

Stacie looked Beca directly in the eyes " I will never do you the same. And that's a promise." Stacie said seriously.

Beca cracked a smile "Good because I really want to work this out. I'm so tired of fighting."

Stacie chuckled "Really?"

Beca nodded "Yup, still want me the way I want you?"

Stacie nodded eagerly "Of course."

"I won't be easy to deal with." Beca said jokingly.

"When have you ever?" Stacie joked back.

Beca pulled Stacie close to her and slowly leaned in placing a soft kiss on Stacie's lips. Stacie slowly responded to the kiss and placed her hands on Beca's cheeks. After a few they broke apart resting their foreheads against one another.

"I don't want to mess this up." Beca smiled.

Stacie smiled "Same."

"Then you better keep your eye on me girl." Beca smirked.


	9. 3am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3am- Halsey

Stacie was jolted awake by a loud bang followed by an equally loud thud. She quickly reached for her phone seeing that it was 3am, she slowly got out of bed and pressed an ear to her closed door. She heard slight rustling and someone mumbling incoherent curses, Stacie knew only one person that did that. With a groan she opened her door and flicked on the hallway light. She walked down the hall and saw her best friend and roommate Beca leaning against the kitchen counter clearly drunk.

"Becs come on." Stacie groaned walking over to the smaller girl.

Beca stumbled as she turned around "Heyyy Stacieeeee." Beca said with a light giggle.

Stacie chuckled at the smaller girl who kept stumbling with each step "Let's get you to bed." Stacie said picking up the smaller girl bridal style.

Stacie took Beca to her room seeing as she was probably going to be having to nurse her back anyway. She put Beca on her bed before heading to Beca's room to get her some clothes. When Stacie came back she found Beca calling someone.

"Hey hey hey, no drunk calling." Stacie said snatching the phone looking at the call log.

"Hey! Give it!" Beca said lounging for the phone only to have Stacie nudged her right back down.

"Jesus Beca." Stacie said scrolling through the call log "Why are you calling past flings for?" Stacie asked looking over to her friend.

Beca shrugged "I don't know."

Stacie sat down next to Beca "You have to stop doing this Beca."

"I'll take what I can get." Beca replied.

This wasn't new for Beca to do. Beca always struggled with her insecurities and anxiety. Going back to middle school Beca was always seen as an outcast due to her style, looks and interest. She always struggled to fit in and often times was lonely and growing up that turned into just wanting to find love however she could.

"Hey listen, you don't need these hookups or random people in your phone. Becs you have to stop looking for validation from those people." Stacie said wrapping an arm around the smaller girl.

"I try to do that but some days I can't help it. Some days I feel like I'm spiraling out of control and there's nothing I can do to prevent it. Some days I just want someone to say something good about me regardless if it's fake or not." Beca said.

Stacie tightened the embrace and rested her head atop of Beca's "I understand Becs, but sweetie you don't need those people telling you anything. This isn't the right way to deal with this, and you know it. Like I've always told you since day one, if you need someone you call or come see me. You are an amazing human being who deserves the world."

"Thanks Stace." Beca replied.

"It's what I'm here for little one." Stacie said with a smile.

Beca sighed "I just wished I didn't have to deal with this or at least be stronger you know."

"You are strong Beca. Everyone hits bumps in the road every now and then." Stacie said back.

"I seem to hit a fuck ton of speed bumps then. I don't even know what to do with me sometimes, so how can I expect other people to? I've literally let all this turn me into my worst enemy." Beca said playing with the hem of Stacie's tank top.

"Come on now, I know what to do with you. Haven't I proved that time after time?" Stacie joked "But in all seriousness we all become our worst enemy when we get lost in our thoughts and minds. You just need someone to pick you up and get you out of that state when it happens. That's what I'm here for, to help you see and realize just how dam amazing, talented, beautiful and funny you are." Stacie said before taking a breath "What your doing right now is never going to help you. This battle you have with your insecurities and anxiety takes time to overcome."

"I've been battling this since dam near middle school Stace." Beca interrupted.

"I'm very much aware of that. But you have to be patient with yourself if you want to overcome it. Some people deal with this for half their lives before getting over it and some deal with it forever, but they manage to look past it and be happy. You can overcome this if you just go about it the right way. Surround yourself with people who truly care and love you. People who see just how fucking awesome you are. Searching for other people's opinions the way you do is the wrong way of going about things." Stacie said.

Beca took all that in and nodded "Alright, You're right."

"Good now change and I'll go get you some water and Advil for when that headache kicks in." Stacie said planting a kiss on Beca's head before heading to the kitchen.

When Stacie came back to her room she found Beca laying in bed staring at the ceiling. She places the water and Advil on Beca's side before climbing in bed herself. Beca instantly curled up to Stacie's side causing Stacie to wrap an arm around the smaller girl.

"Thank you for always being there." Beca said sleepily.

"Of course Beca. I always will." Stacie said back.


End file.
